An Evil Worse than Buu
by I have no name
Summary: What happens if FUNimation decides to take more action in the way of dubbing? Utter and complete chaos. I added Chapter 1! Yay!
1. Prologue

A/N: This may be stupid, but what else is new? Set post-GT (i.e. after Evil Shenlong) but Goku's in heaven, not dead, and he annoys the hell out of King Yama because he's stronger and has the intelligence & emotional maturity of a 3-year-old. (I'm assuming no 3-year-olds are in the audience.) Well, on to the teaser. Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ and everything in it (I wish I did, the usual stuff that everybody says, etc., etc.) , and neither do I own FUNimation (Thank God!)  
  
  
An Evil Worse Than Buu  
  
By: Dammit, you know damn well who it's by. Read the title!!!!  
  
Vegeta sighed. Finally, Kakarot was gone. Now he could relax. He leaned back in his chair, and upped the gravity to 1,000,000. He couldn't completely reject his training, after all. But to his power, this was like the Moon's .4 or something gravity level was to Cueball or Mutant Eyes. Nothing to do but relax all-  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuso, he had forgotten about the woman. Leave it to the bakayaro onna of all bakayaro onnas to spoil a perfectly good . . . damn. Never mind.   
  
"I'm coming!" Needless to say, he wasn't coming, but he wouldn't tell her that . . . why did Buu have to happen? Cataclysmic events seemed to really plague the Earth. God damn it, the evils they had faced and f---  
What the ~~~ heck? Something was preventing him from cursing. Nani---, er, what? Darn, he couldn't use Japanese, either… DARN?!   
  
"Hey, woman, I can't curse!"  
  
"And you had better not, Bra had better not grow up like her father."  
  
"She can't, she's a woman, she doesn't grow-"  
  
"ENOUGH! You little idiot! What did I just say? I meant to say 'baka' . . ."  
  
"AGGHHH! It's got me!!!!!……… YYAAAGGGHHH!!!!!! I AM FUNI-VEGETA!!!!"  
  
Vegeta's muscles pumped up and a blue F appeared on the Saiya-Jin Prince-turned-agent-of-the-evilest evil dubbing company of the world.   
  
"Nani?!?!"  
  
Funi-Vegeta smiled and said, "You shouldn't talk in Japanese. It's bad for the ratings."  
  
END TEASER  
  
A/N: Okay, that was the teaser, which is still up as a different story, now here it comes!   
  
~~~~~Prologue~~~~~  
  
It was alive. The company wheeled and dealed, struggling to gain control. It would bid highest and be the one to dub DBZ! As it bid higher and higher, $20,000, $1,000,000, $999,999,999,999.37, it finally won the bidding! YES!!!   
  
A/N: No, that wasn't a lemon.  
  
A/N: These aren't the actual figures for the rights to own DBZ, if I controlled them, I'd own DBZ!  
  
As it sent a servant to do its bidding, it learned everything. It focused in, and decided to start by possessing the one with the name like a carrot, and hair like the top. But first, it would need an arrogant Saiya-jin no Ouji with power near Goku's. It focused its will, and began to begin.  
  
***  
  
King Yama said, "There's something bad going on down at Earth."  
  
Goku responded with, "I know, Yajirobe's eatin' beans!"  
  
  
Yama sweatdropped. Why did he put up with him?  
  
"Because I have a power level of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000!!!!! Hey, thanks for the mind-reading technique. . .Oooh! Can I have an action figure?"  
  
Damn!  
  
"Ya shouldn't swear, you know."  
  
It was said that at this exact moment, the great King Yama actually *envied* the lowly Guardian of the Earth.  
  
END PROLOGUE  
  
So, how'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Terminally insane? Is that your final answer?  
When you review (hint, hint), NO FLAMES!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I've finally finished w/the 1st chapter! Oh, yeah, didja know that Bardock's science deals w/developing attacks and the like, like the Oozaru Fake Moon (I don't know the name); he doesn't do Bulma's type of science. Anyways, before I start, I'd like to give a little tribute to someone who inspired me to write and gave me a reason to add FFN to my bookmarks.   
  
A TRIBUTE TO CATMARIES  
  
I think I speak for all of us when I say we'll miss you. (Flamers don't count.) Your writing has been inspiring, good, and JUST PLAIN FUNNY! You also have good taste in writers (Lady Bulma kicks ___!) and a good sense of humor. We'll all miss you. (I'm going to be damned mad if you don't get a chance to read this, if you do then review to tell me you did.)   
  
On with the fic.   
  
  
AN EVIL WORSE THAN BUU: Chapter One.  
  
By: Oh, no, not AGAIN...  
  
Goku stared in horror. An evil thing was happening down on Earth. There was a critical hot dog shortage! Hey, wait a minute, that wasn't it... He gulped down the rest ( two barrels) of his little ice cream snack and thought.   
  
AAGGGHHH!!!!!! BRAINFREEZE!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Down on Earth, Vegeta also knew something was amiss. Kakarotto was THINKING! He had better prepare for armageddon.   
  
*Note to self: move to Yunzabit Heights* he thought.   
  
A/N: Yunzabit Heights is the cold place where Bulma is taken to find the Namekian ship by Mr. Popo.  
  
Then he relaxed in his chair.   
  
Author's Note: At this point, the events of the teaser occur. The next part is right after the teaser.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
Goten was bored. He decided to go to Capsule Corporation to round up Trunks. He couldn't stand Gohan's blabbering about how he had discovered a scientific way to get infinite power or something like that...   
  
He decided to erase Gohan's memory before he went. He loved that device.  
  
A/N: I'll post a story sometime telling how Gohan builds the "Memory-RW" device (a takeoff on CD-RW).  
  
FZZT!!!  
  
Oops, did he say infinite power? Oh, well, at least he stopped blabbering. Goten powered up and flew to Capsule Corp. When he got within range of FUNi-Vegeta's power, he disappeared.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
Trunks was relaxing on the roof when he saw Goten approach. Then Goten disappeared.  
He wondered why for a second, then a pumped-up FUNi-Vegeta appeared.   
  
"He isn't in the Android Saga, and that's what's airing on Cartoon Network."  
  
"Hey, you FUNimation guys are American, and this is a Japanese anime, bakayaro."  
  
"Not anymore. We've bought the rights to dub this show."  
  
Trunks's scream was heard in the most distant corners of the universe.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
How'd you like it?   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Please??  



End file.
